


to the moon and back

by hoseokmin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, FaceTiming, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Romantic Getaway, Soonyoung Being Soonyoung, Surrogacy, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wonwoo being a Soft Boyfriend, having a baby, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokmin/pseuds/hoseokmin
Summary: A series of (sometimes non-linear) narratives about Soonyoung and Wonwoo's relationship.chapter 7: who cries when they first hold their baby?





	1. Who Plans a Romantic Getaway?

**Author's Note:**

> Wonwoo being a complete sap ahead, just a warning.

Soonyoung fiddles slowly with the blindfold on his eyes. He was always fidgety, always needing to have his hands busy, ever since he was a toddler and learned proper hand-eye coordination. As he grew up, first into a chubby child and then as an equally chubby teenager, and finally now as a slim, chubby-cheeked adult the need to fidget never left him.

“Calm down, Soon, we are almost there,” he heard his boyfriend’s low voice say from the driver’s seat of the car they were currently in. Wonwoo somehow managed to keep all of this vacation a secret, even going as far as covering his shifts at the dance studio that he owned without his knowledge. As of right now, he had no clue where they were going, for how long, or even why this surprise vacation was even happening.

“Can I just—“ he started, playing with the blindfold in front of his eyes nervously.

“No, sorry baby, but that will ruin the surprise,” Wonwoo hummed. Soonyoung could practically hear him smirking.

They had been dating for about four years now, having gotten together the summer before their junior year in college. Back then they were just unsure twenty year olds, not knowing what they wanted to do with their future degrees but knowing that they wanted each other. Soonyoung was surprised they endured each other for so long, since they started out as mortal enemies who had the unfortunate circumstance of rooming together in freshman year.

It was all good, though, in the end — they ended up best friends and eventually lovers. They still had their spats sometimes, but it always ended in kisses and soft ‘I love you’s in the bedroom.

Soonyoung was worried, though, Wonwoo never had an ability to keep a secret this big from him for this long. After the first hour of seeing nothing underneath the blindfold, he wondered if this was it. He knew one day his antics would make Wonwoo snap and he’d be found in a dumpster behind a greasy McDonald’s. He wouldn’t blame him, though. Sometimes he could get pretty hard to deal with.

Then again, Soonyoung knew Wonwoo would never lay a hand on him. Not on purpose at least.

Anyways, if their love survived senior year finals, he reckons it could survive anything.

He heard the crunch of tires against gravel and knew they were almost done. His fingers made their way to untie the blindfold and Wonwoo stopped him, taking his fingers in his hands and playing with them as he drove. “Not yet,” he said. “Few more minutes, I promise.”

Soonyoung whined and wrapped his fingers around Wonwoo’s long ones. “Why am I lost in the dark, Nunu? It’s unfair,” he murmured.

Wonwoo chuckled and pressed his lips against Soonyoung’s fingers. “You’ll see, baby,” he said.

Ten minutes later, Wonwoo parked and led Soonyoung up a set of steps that creaked when they walked up them. “You're gonna finally kill me, aren’t you?” Soonyoung cried out, his hands shaking in Wonwoo’s.

Wonwoo laughed. “Never. I couldn't live without your stupid face.” A door opened and he was led inside. Wonwoo shuffled around, finally untied the knot of Soonyoung’s blindfold.

Soonyoung didn’t know what he expected, but it surely wasn’t this. It looked like the living room of a mansion, with floor-to-ceiling windows and a unlit fireplace in the center of the far wall. A pristine white couch sat in the left corner of the room with bookcases lining that wall, filled to the brim with books, and a grand piano was placed in the right side. A small dining table sat in the middle of the room, holding an unlit candle and two covered plates of food.

“Happy anniversary, baby,” Wonwoo said in his ear, causing him to jump and turn around to face him.

“Wonwoo! What the hell?!” Soonyoung yelled. First of all, anniversary? It wasn’t —

His face fell. It was their fucking annversary and he totally forgot. “Oh my god! Wonwoo! It’s our anniversary, I can’t believe I forgot,” he cried, his eyes misting over at his foolishness. “I didn’t even get you anything, I’m s-“

Wonwoo hushed him. “It’s okay,” he said with a smile. “I kind of…. Purposefully made sure you didn’t remember,” he chuckled. “I wanted to surprise you, and it’s really hard to surprise you,” he chuckled. “I’m surprised everything went according to plan, honestly.”

Soonyoung pushed him in the chest, his eyes still threatening to spill his unshed tears. Wonwoo’s meddling or not, he was disappointed in himself. He was known to be a scatterbrain, but he always remembered important dates. “You’re an asshole,” he said, laying his head against Wonwoo’s neck.

“I know,” he replied with a chuckle. “Please forgive me,” he smiled softly. “Because if you don’t, this next part won’t go well.”

Soonyoung wipe his tears on Wonwoo’s shirt childishly and looked up at him. “What next part?”

Wonwoo grinned nervously. “Uhm, well, I just… thought…” he shook his head and brought a small box out of his back pocket. “Well, it’s our fourth year together,” he said in a small voice, getting shy like the Wonwoo Soonyoung fell in love with, “and we’ve gotten good jobs. You own the dance studio, I’m working on a publishing job. We promised back senior year, if we survived everything and was still in love by the end of it all, we’d get married… and honestly I love you as much as I did back then. More, I love you more than I did back then.”

Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo with wide eyes, unused to the feelings and thoughts spilling out of the younger’s mouth. Wonwoo was more of an actions-are-better-than-words type of person. He rarely showed what he was feeling, and it took years and years of observing to figure out all of Wonwoo’s little quirks. He looked into his eyes and saw nothing but pure honesty and affection, and maybe a little bit of fear. Just a little bit.

“Are you asking me to marry you?” Soonyoung asked, a little flustered. “Because you didn't have to give me that speech, Nunu. You know my answer before you even try to explain yourself,” he smiled.

Wonwoo turned pink and opened the box, revealing a intricately designed, yet somehow still simple, engagement ring. “Will you marry me, then, Kwon Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung beamed at him, tears lingering in his eyes. “Yes, Jeon Wonwoo. Now put that damn ring on my finger and feed me. I’m starving, you over dramatic doof.”

Soonyoung had a teasing lilt to his voice, but Wonwoo knew he was joking. He’d tell him at the end of the night, arms wrapped around the younger’s skinny frame and the engagement ring glinting in the moonlight, he really did appreciate this surprise romantic getaway he planned. He’d tell him he loves him to the moon and back and nothing he’d ever do would cause him to deserve such a perfect person as Wonwoo.

He’d tell him all these things, but he wouldn’t need to, because Wonwoo would already know.


	2. Who Buys a Goat Because the Goat Loves Them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone buys a goat. someone is unimpressed.

“Soonyoung, what the fuck?”

Wonwoo should’ve known, he should’ve known because Soonyoung was somehow both the most predictable and unpredictable person in the world. All he wanted to do was come home and order take-out and cuddle with his fiancée after taking a well-deserved shower.

No, that didn't seem to be happening. Apparently, during his trip to the traveling petting zoo with Mingyu, Soonyoung brought a fucking goat home.

Soonyoung was beaming at him, nearly vibrating with excitement as his hands clutched the rope that was tied around the goat’s collar. “Wonwoo, this is Vincent van Goat, and he’s our new child!” He grinned.

Wonwoo looked at him unimpressed. “Take him back, Soonyoung,” he dead-panned. “We cant have a goat in our apartment.”

Soonyoung pouted. “Vincent van Goat loves me, though! He ate the food out of my hand and licked it. He even nuzzled my arm!”

“Soonyoung. He’s a goat.”

Soonyoung sighed. “Vincent, tell daddy you’re staying,” he said to the goat. The goat replied by chewing on whatever he had in his mouth, staring at Wonwoo with dead eyes.

“That’s it, the wedding is off,” Wonwoo said after that introduction, throwing his briefcase on the couch and stomping into the bedroom. 

“Wonwoo!” Soonyoung cried, rushing after him. He heard the clack clack of the goat’s hooves on the wooden floors as he walked behind him. “I’ve always wanted a goat,” he whined. “Please, let me keep him. I’ll take care of him.”

Wonwoo practically ripped his clothes off of himself as he got ready for a much needed shower. “Soonyoung. We can’t take care of him here, and where the hell is he going to use the bathroom? He needs grass to eat, what do you plan on doing? Growing grass in the living room?!”

Soonyoung looked at him defiantly. “If that’s what it takes.”

Wonwoo sighed. “If the goat isn’t gone by the time I get out of the shower, I’m definitely leaving and not coming back until he’s gone.”

Soonyoung cried out as Wonwoo slammed the bathroom door. After listening to the shower turn on, he looked at the goat and sighed. “I love you, Vincent van Goat, but I think I love my fiancée more,” he said, scratching his head.

That night, curled up in the blankets with his idiot, Wonwoo promised Soonyoung a cat if he never pulled a stunt like that again.

Soonyoung raised the stakes to a dog _and_ a cat and it was a done deal.

Wonwoo was forced to agree. (Okay, maybe not forced — but he had his hands tied. He’d do anything to see his sunshine smile.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably predictable af bc out of all of svt soonyoung would probably buy a goat just because it looked at him funny. 
> 
> twt: @scoupsnwu
> 
> not beta'd and I'm sorRY
> 
> who do _you_ think out of soonwoo/seventeen would buy a goat?


	3. Who Can't Sleep Without the Other? / Who Calms Down the Other When The Other Has a Nightmare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> other questions also answered: who sleeps on which side of the bed & who wants their dog(& cat) to sleep on the bed with them?

Soonyoung raised up with a jolt, gasping and panting heavily. Sweat covered the back of his neck and matted his hair. With shaky hands, he reached for the right side of the bed, trying to find his fiancée but was met with cold air. He let out a choked sob as his fingers found his phone, opening the FaceTime app and dialing Wonwoo’s number.

A blonde puppy bounded into the bed and snuggled next to his chest as the phone rang. Another, smaller ball of white fluff climbed on the bed and curled at his feet as Wonwoo finally picked up.”Soonie? Is everything okay?” called the familiar, low voice as his fiancée appeared on the screen.

The sight of Wonwoo’s concerned gaze and the weight of his nightmare crashed down on him, causing him to burst into tears.

“Soonie? Baby, what’s wrong?” Wonwoo asked. He had just gotten out of the shower, a thin t-shirt laying on his body and his hair wet. “Soonie, why are you crying?”

“Nightmare,” Soonyoung choked out. “Miss you,” he cried.

Wonwoo’s features scrunched into worry. He wished he was there, to cuddle him and whisper comforting things to calm him down, but he wasn’t. Instead he was stuck on the other side of the country, forced in a business meeting with his publishing company.

“Calm down, I’m here,” he said, biting at his bottom lip. “Tell me about your dream.”

Soonyoung sniffed, wiping his tears. “I… was the only one alive,” he murmured. “No one else was here… just me… and it was dark, it was so dark,” he murmured. “You wasn’t here, you’re not here,” he cried again.

  
“I’ll be home tomorrow, Soonie, and that was just a dream. See me? I’m right here, not a scratch,” Wonwoo said with a gentle smile. “Calm down and try to sleep, okay?”

Soonyoung shook his head. “Don’t go,” he sniffled.

“Okay, I won’t,” he promised.

“Your side of the bed is cold,” he said sadly after a few moments. His crying had stopped and he was only hiccuping every few seconds.

“It’ll be warm tomorrow night,” Wonwoo reassured him. “Promise.”

“‘M cold, too,” Soonyoung muttered, curling defensively around the puppy in his arms.

“Why is Hoshi in the bed with you?” Wonwoo asked, furrowing his brows, his eyes following the curve of the blonde golden retriever's head as it buried itself against Soonyoung's chest. 

“Beanie is here with me too,” Soonyoung sniffled, followed by a hiccup. “They knew I was upset,” he muttered.

Wonwoo sighed. He decided to let that one go for now. There was shuffling and Wonwoo turned off the light, only illuminated by his phone screen now as he laid down. “Can I admit something?” He said softly.

“Mhm.”

“I haven’t slept since I got here,” he sighed. Soonyoung frowned at him. “Don’t look at me like that! I can’t sleep without you, stupid.”

Soonyoung smiled, a soft sleepy smile but a smile nonetheless. “Really?” He said softly.

“Yeah. I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Soonyoung replied, yawning slightly. “I love you, Nunu.”

“I love you too.”

“‘M gonna sleep,” Soonyoung slurred, rubbing his eyes. He felt heavy with sleep, comforted by Wonwoo's presence -- even if it was through a phone screen. “Don’t hang up.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow, Soonie.”

“Night, Wonnie,” Soonyoung muttered before falling asleep.

“Goodnight, love,” he yawned, curling on his side and watching Soonyoung sleep through the phone.

For the first time since he left Soonyoung’s side, sleep finally found Wonwoo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added another chapter because the last one was kind of crappy asdlfjas
> 
> unbeta'd, so tell me if anything seems off :)
> 
> twt: scoupsnwu


	4. who kisses who first?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung wants to move out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in the past :)

Wonwoo brushed past Soonyoung angrily, throwing his bookbag on the bed.. “So what, you’re just moving out? I thought we were friends?!”

Soonyoung bit his lip, playing with the sleeves of his sweater. He looked anywhere but at the man in front of him, afraid he’d see right through him and know what was digging deep down in his heart. If he was honest with himself, he’d admit he had strong feelings for the younger male. He’d admit that it killed him inside when he’d bring home another man, or woman, or whatever he felt the need for in one night stands.

He wasn’t being honest with himself, nor Wonwoo, and he couldn’t bring himself to face the facts.

He and Wonwoo had been assigned as roommates their freshman year of college. Back then, Soonyoung was too loud and boisterous for the quiet and timid Wonwoo. He went to too many parties, brought over too many friends, stayed up way too late. They grew to dislike each other greatly, but Soonyoung never really hated Wonwoo.

He admired him, because it was Wonwoo. The younger excelled in everything he put his mind to. In just the first week alone, Wonwoo had went through about ten different novels, and that’s only what Soonyoung had counted. Wonwoo’s outward appearance seemed harsh — all sharp edges, no roundness whatsoever — but Soonyoung quietly observed until he found out, on the inside, Wonwoo was the exact opposite.

He left the light on once while Soonyoung was still studying and he went to sleep. He gave his lunch to a girl who didn’t have enough money to get her own. He found a runaway dog and made sure his owners were found before returning to their shared dorm. He let Soonyoung take the first shower, knowing the hot water would be used up by the time he got to it.

Maybe that’s when he fell down the rabbit hole that was Wonwoo. Maybe he was too young and too dumb (and too preoccupied with parties and popularity) to realize that it wasn’t hatred that consumed him when he looked at Wonwoo, but instead fondness and maybe a little low self-esteem.

Someone like Wonwoo would never love someone like Soonyoung.

Soonyoung, who struggled with schoolwork, while Wonwoo passed with flying colors. Soonyoung, who grew up in a rough neighborhood in a broken home, and Wonwoo, who grew up well-off and with both loving parents. Soonyoung, who was only good at dancing, and Wonwoo, who was good at everything.

It was jealousy, on his side, that fueled the anger at first. Then bitterness followed. Eventually they would just ignore each other, praying that they’d both get out of this year alive without killing one another. Then they could room with someone else.

It was kind of cliche, how they ended up becoming friends. They both had a core class together, despite having two completely different majors. Soonyoung couldn’t remember the exact course they were taking; all he could remember was that it had something to do with literature. The professor had assigned them into groups of two for a presentation they had to present, and of course, Soonyoung and Wonwoo had been in a group together.

They bonded over modern classics in the library. Wonwoo would explain it in simpler terms that Soonyoung could comprehend, and Soonyoung would huff in annoyance and ask why they didn’t just say that.

“Because the way they say it is beautiful,” Wonwoo would say with stars in his eyes.

Soonyoung remembers thinking, _I hope someone looks at me the way Wonwoo looks at books one day._

Even after the class ended for the semester, they grew closer and closer. They’d stay up late and procrastinate assignments for watching episodes of The Office. Wonwoo would treat Soonyoung to trips to the barbecue place he loved so much, and Soonyoung would save Wonwoo an extra chocolate milk on Fridays because he came to the cafeteria late. They’d joke around and laugh until their bellies ached, they'd watch stupid sad movies and cry on each other’s shoulders.

It was safe to say Soonyoung had found the best friend he had ever had.

When freshman year ended and they both went home for the summer, Wonwoo had texted Soonyoung about getting an apartment together. ‘don’t worry about rent’ he told him, but Soonyoung did anyways.

Wonwoo pestered Soonyoung the entire summer until he reluctantly agreed, vowing on getting a job after classes started to help with the bills. Wonwoo wasn’t worried in the slightest, since his parents were taking good care of him.

That’s where they’ve been ever since, and now it’s the summer before their junior year of college — the year where they officially start their classes that involve their major. Soonyoung would be dancing his ass off even more so than normal, Wonwoo would be buried up to his nose in textbooks he didn’t want to read.

Soonyoung decided to move out a couple of weeks ago. It was a mere thought in his head, a nagging feeling in his heart. Wonwoo had brought home a pretty girl and lead her to the bedroom while Soonyoung was waiting for him on the couch. They were supposed to watch an anime that Wonwoo loved that night.

While Soonyoung had his partying phase freshman year, Wonwoo was having it now. It’s not that Soonyoung blamed him — he was a handsome young man, after all — it just made him uncomfortable.

It made a small crack in his heart, and it got bigger with each person Wonwoo brought home.

Soonyoung left the apartment that night, crashing on Jihoon’s couch. He woke up with his mind made up — he didn’t want to feel like this anymore. He wanted away from Wonwoo, and away from whatever feelings he had for him. He wanted out.

He dreaded this day ever since then. He knew Wonwoo would be pissed off, of course he would, and Wonwoo was kind of scary when he was angry. It needed to happen, though. So he told him.

“We are friends, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung said, his voice soft as he looked at the carpet instead of Wonwoo’s eyes. “I just… need space.”

“Space from what? What’d I do so badly?” Wonwoo asked, his voice shaky but angry.

“I just… all these people, they make me… I dunno,” Soonyoung stuttered out, waving his hands around.

“Seriously? All these people?! Don’t give me that bullshit, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo spat. He was right. It was hypocritical of him.

Soonyoung decided to look up at Wonwoo at the wrong time. Wonwoo looked shocked, with fire in his eyes, but other than that his face was void of emotion. Soonyoung scrunched his face up, unable to read Wonwoo, and looked back down. “I can’t.”

“You can’t what?!”

“Live with you. You’re too perfect, and you bring all these people in and I won’t ever have a chance, and you probably think I’m stupid for even dreaming of having a chance with you, but I do because you're so damn brilliant—“

He didn’t notice Wonwoo stepping up, closing the gap between their bodies, but he did notice when he slid his fingers down his jaw and angled it upward. Soonyoung tried to avoid his gaze but was unable to— the fire in his eyes was still there, but a different kind of fire. A soft, blue flame, perhaps, or a gentle yellow one instead of the crimson red of anger.

Soonyoung met Wonwoo in the middle, their lips colliding in a soft kiss. There was no heat behind it, just fondness, and they parted within seconds. “Who told you all of that?” Wonwoo breathed, his forehead laying on the elder’s.

Soonyoung closed his eyes, wondering if Wonwoo took all of his strength with him in the kiss. His legs felt like jelly and his heart was fluttering in his stomach. “No one,” he breathed finally.

“I’ve been having those people over because I thought I didn’t have a chance with you,” he explained, his fingers lacing in Soonyoung’s hair.

“Who told you that?” Soonyoung echoed, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“No one,” Wonwoo echoed back, smiling as they met for their second kiss.

They had both been secretly pining for each other for months, maybe the entire year. Both needed a little push for things to kick start their relationship. Both met in the middle, like their relationship would grow to become.

If Soonyoung and Wonwoo was asked the question ‘who kissed who first?’, they’d both say this:

“I did, he was too chickenshit to do anything about it.”

In reality, though, neither one did. They both met in the middle.

And that was totally okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there any questions you would like for me to answer in future chapters, to anyone reading? 
> 
> twt: @scoupsnwu


	5. who do they ask to be their best men / man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo is presented with a problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mild language

“You’re fucking kidding me. You can’t make your own brother’s wedding?!” Wonwoo practically yelled in the receiver. “You were my best man!”

“I’m sorry, hyung,” his younger brother’s voice came through the receiver. “Haemi is due then and I can’t risk her going into labor on the plane there.”

“Leave her at home, this is important as hell, Bohyuk! I didn’t miss your wedding and I got a skin rash from all the damn seafood you insisted on ordering! Fourteen hours on a plane ride with hives as big as my hands! Fourteen!!” Wonwoo shrieked. He'd feel bad later and apologize, but right now he was distraught. His own brother had to miss his very important wedding because his dumb niece or nephew was due at the same time.

Okay, the baby wasn’t dumb. It wasn’t their fault their mom and dad were idiots and had sex at the complete wrong time.

His brother sighed on the other end of the line. “I’m really sorry, hyung. I’ll make it up to you someday, I promise,” he said. “Please don’t be too mad at me. I’ve got to go, I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Yeah, okay, whatever,” Wonwoo mumbled, throwing his phone on the sofa and sighing dramatically.

Soonyoung padded next to him and curled into him, rubbing his knee. “What’s the matter? Did one of your Game of Thrones characters die again?” He asked.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “No, Bohyuk can’t come to the wedding because his stupid baby is due.”

Soonyoung laughed. “Don’t call the baby stupid, Wonwoo,” he grinned. “It’s okay, I’m sure if the situation was reversed you wouldn’t be here either. it’s his first kid, cut him some slack.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t have a best man now,” he grumbled. The fluffy cat that Soonyoung insisted on naming Beanie (after the white winter beanie he wore every day freshman year of college) nuzzled his side and insisted on being pet.

“Stop being so over dramatic. Just ask Mingyu,” he said. “You saw how dejected he looked when you told everyone you only had one best man and that was your brother. Who lives on the other side of the world, I might add.”

Wonwoo sighed. “Mingyu is annoying,” he muttered. “Better ask Jun.”

“Wonwoo. You love Mingyu and you know it, stop acting.”

Wonwoo grumbled. “Fine. Jun and Mingyu it is,” he said through gritted teeth. “You have Seungcheol and Jihoon?”

Soonyoung nodded with a big, bright grin. “Yep. Have their suits tailored and everything. Better hurry since we only have a week left,” he teased, getting up and sauntering off toward the kitchen — their blonde Golden Retriever named Hoshi following quickly behind.

“Fuck!” Wonwoo screamed loudly, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks as he rushed to call his new best men and inform them of their new roles.

Soonyoung just snickered in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super late posting this and i am sorry ahaha pls forgive me for this piece of trash
> 
> twt: scoupsnwu


	6. who gets drunk the most at their wedding?

Their wedding was gorgeous. Soonyoung insisted on it being held in late December, and Wonwoo agreed only because winter was his second favorite season. The colors they chose were a muted mint green and peach — Soonyoung chose the mint green, Wonwoo chose the peach. The reception area had mint green table clothes that touched the soft white carpet, with peach colored roses adorning the center pieces. Fairy lights twinkled all around the inside and outside, reflecting off both the snow and Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s happy eyes.

Everything was perfect.

“If I do say so myself, we did a pretty good job,” Jeonghan said, clasping his hands together as he admired the room. Soonyoung had suggested hiring a wedding planner when they realized if they did it by themselves it would be the worst looking wedding this side of Illinois. Luckily, their shared friend was available and willing.

Wonwoo flailed around and wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s shoulders. “Thanks so much, hyung,” he muttered in Korean, his face flushed and his eyes shiny. He looked back at him. “This is the best day of my life, probably.”

At this point, everyone was mingling and drinking champagne from little plastic flutes that was embroidered with ‘Kwon & Jeon’ — no one had said their speeches, or danced their dances. Soonyoung looked at the time and wrapped his fingers around Wonwoo’s wrist, prying him from Jeonghan as they made their way to the stage.

“Soonieeee what are we doooingggg,” Wonwoo laughed, wrapping his arms around the older’s middle and giggling.

“We have to make a speech and thank everyone for coming, idiot, why did you get so drunk?” Soonyoung whined.

“Cause I’m happy… and scared,” Wonwoo hiccuped.

Soonyoung was about to say ‘what’, but someone in the crowd whooped and diverted his attention.

Soonyoung smiled nervously at the crowd and started his sincere, heartfelt speech about his new husband. He tried to comfort him in whatever way he could without knowing what exactly was wrong with him. Little tears sprouted in both of their eyes once he was finished and he ended his little speech with a sweet kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek and a drink from his champagne flute.

“My turn?” Wonwoo slurred after the claps from the crowd had died down. “My turn. Okay,” he sat his empty flute down and turned to the crowd, grin on his flushed face. “Well, first of all, I hated Soonyoung,” he admitted. It was obvious how concentrated he was, trying not to slur his words. “I mean, I hated him. He was just to like. Perfect, ya know? How dare he be perfect and all. And then like… I don’t know when, but like, I fell in love with him. And I tried not to like… I tried to ignore those gross thoughts because, me? In love?” A small round of laughter came from the side of the crowd that knew Wonwoo before Soonyoung. “But he was so perfect, fuck, and cute. See his smile! Oh my god I’m gonna die,” he said, pointing to the grinning Soonyoung.

Wonwoo smiled and looked at him fondly, his fingers wrapped around the mic. Someone cleared their throat and he jumped up, remembering what he was doing. “So like, anyways,” he slurred. “I love him a lot. He puts up with my shit, like, oh my god. I would’ve killed me if I was him.” Soonyoung laughed. “He’s really sweet. He can talk me into anything. This one time, he usually bottoms, but he was like, ‘Nunu, let me—“

Soonyoung’s eyes went wide and his face turned red. He smacked the mic away from Wonwoo’s hands and drug him down the stage. “Hey, I wasn’t finished!” Wonwoo yelled and the entire area erupted in laughter.

 

 

After all the speeches were done and the first dance was finished, Soonyoung wrapped Wonwoo in a large coat and took him outside for a little fresh air. He was still a little drunk, but not as drunk as he was. His face was red and his eyes were still glassy, but he could talk with a filter on.

“So, why are you scared?” Soonyoung asked as they sat on a porch swing, curling up underneath a fluffy blanket. Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung and smiled sadly.

“I’m not,” he said, shaking his head. Soonyoung gave him a ‘I-know-you’re-lying’ look and Wonwoo shrunk. “Fine. I'm just… terrified I won’t treat you right,” he admitted softly. “That I won’t make you happy.”

Soonyoung furrowed his brows. “What? But you do treat me right, and you do make me happy. Why would getting married change that?”

Wonwoo slid his fingers into Soonyoung’s, his long, thin ones contrasting with Soonyoung’s short, chubby ones. He gently picked at them, admiring the glint of the silver metal of their wedding rings against the fairy lights. “I guess you’re right.”

Soonyoung beamed at him, lifting Wonwoo’s chin up with his free hand. He pressed a gentle kiss against his lips, squeezing his hand tightly.

“You’re not mad at me for getting drunk?” asked Wonwoo after they broke apart.

“Hm. Not right now,” Soonyoung laughed. “But I do have something to hold against you for the rest of our lives.”

“Rest of our lives? I like the sound of that.”

“Me too, Nonu.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to end this series after the next chapter, which is probably my favorite chapter if I'm honest with myself. I just cant think of any more ideas for this, and I'm busy with school/work/slowly working on another soonwoo mess. 
> 
> I've always thought this was set in Chicago! If you have any more questions, let me know here or on twitter/CC! (@scoupsnwu)


	7. who cries when they first hold their baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> expecting a child is nerve-wracking and exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning, it gets a little smutty in the beginning :")

Soonyoung gently caressed the bump on his stomach, looking into the mirror with a big smile on his face. He twisted his body around, seeing how it moved and conformed to the swollen area on his torso.

“What in the _hell_ are you doing, Soonyoung?” the reflection of his husband of two years said, appearing at the doorway to their bedroom.

Soonyoung blushed and dropped the pillow from his underneath his shirt. “Nothing,” he muttered, looking at Wonwoo through the mirror. Their gazes met and they both exploded in laughter, holding their stomachs until they were sore.

Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s middle and rested his head on top of his shoulder. “I was just wondering what it’d be like to be pregnant with our kid,” Soonyoung admitted softly. “You know, ours. All ours… and not in some surrogate with whoever’s DNA is the strongest.”

Wonwoo smiled and turned his face to Soonyoung’s neck, pressing gentle kisses on there. “Unfortunately we don’t live in a time like that, Soonie,” he said gently, “So we’ll have to deal with what we have.”

Soonyoung smiled and leaned against Wonwoo’s lanky frame. “Are you nervous?”

“I’m about to shit myself, I’m so nervous,” Wonwoo admitted with a laugh. Soonyoung laughed as well.

“Me too,” he hummed, leaning his head back against the younger. He turned his body around and slid his fingers behind the other’s neck, looking up into his eyes. “I think we’ll do okay,” he beamed at him.

“I hope so,” Wonwoo said, pressing his forehead against the elder’s. They held that gaze for a few minutes, Soonyoung getting restless eventually and pressing a passionate kiss on the younger’s lips.

Fingers raked up shirts, and eventually they both laid half-naked in bed, Soonyoung atop his lanky husband. Wonwoo’s hands roamed the other’s bare torso, raking blunt nails against the skin. “For what it’s worth, you’d probably look hot pregnant,” he said.

Soonyoung replied by smacking him in the chest. “Shut up,” he panted, his hips grinding down on the other. Wonwoo let out a choked moan as Soonyoung slid down his body, kissing and nipping every inch of bare skin that he could.

Wonwoo felt dizzy and hot, which wasn’t new to him in the slightest. Soonyoung always lit a fire in him that couldn’t be tamed. A phone rang on the bedside table and they chose to ignore it.

  
It wasn’t until the fourth phone call in the span of two minutes before they figured something was wrong. Wonwoo fumbled around the bedside table, gasping as Soonyoung’s lips were around his dick, and finally found the source of their annoyance.

He answered with a quick, “we’re busy here” and bit his lip to prevent a lewd moan coming out of his mouth.

“ _Wonwoo, Nayoung’s went into labor, come to the hospital. Now.”_

“What?! What, no it’s too _f-fuck_ , Soonyoung, quit it,” Wonwoo said, sitting up quickly. “It’s too early!”

_“I know, please hurry.”_

And they hung up.

“What is it?” Soonyoung asked, wiping the spit off of his mouth as Wonwoo dashed up.

“Nayoung’s went into labor. We have to go, Soonyoung, our baby is coming.”

“Oh fucking hell!”

 

 

Thirty minutes were gone and they were in the hospital, waiting nervously with Nayoung’s sister, Yebin, outside of the hospital room. All three were clutching each other nervously, completely terrified for their baby and for Nayoung. The baby was about a month early, give or take a week, so it wasn’t like it was in mortal danger.

But anything could happen.

They heard Nayoung’s screams from outside of the room. Soonyoung was pale with worry, Yebin looked like she was about to throw up, and Wonwoo was fidgeting in their hold. “What if—“ Soonyoung started, only to be stopped by a hand that clamped down on his mouth.

“Don’t you even think about it,” Yebin said, glaring at him. Wonwoo and Soonyoung were kind of terrified of Yebin — she may have been small, but she could kick anyone’s ass when it came to people she loved.

They heard one last scream from Nayoung and the strong cries of a baby, making them all gasp and cover their mouths.

“Nonu,” Soonyoung said, his eyes wide with terror and amazement. He clasped Wonwoo’s hand as the doctors ushered the three in.

Yebin went straight to Nayoung, the woman sweaty. She was okay, about to pass out from sheer exertion, but she was perfectly fine. A nurse was holding a small bundle wrapped in white linen, their cries having already stopped. “Who wants to hold the baby first?”

Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung. This was the cause of their fights, who would hold the baby first. They still hadn’t come up with a compromise, since both of them were stubborn as they come, but in the heat of the moment, both of them opened their mouths to say:

“You can.”

They both beamed at each other and Wonwoo shook his head. “It’s okay, Soon, you hold them first,” he said softly. Soonyoung wanted a child more than he did. It made him feel guilty to say, but it was the honest truth. It was only right for Soonyoung to hold their child first.

Soonyoung didn’t protest, but held out his arms for the nurse to hand over the small bundle. He instantly teared up as the weight of the baby rested in his arms, looking down at them with pure love in his eyes. “Oh my god,” he cried. “That’s our baby.”

Wonwoo smiled, tearing up as well. He stepped closer to them and peered down at the newborn’s face, pressing his thumb against the soft cheek. “It’s a boy,” Nayoung’s voice said, peering at the couple with fond eyes.

Wonwoo took a look at Nayoung, then the child in Soonyoung’s arms, and then to Soonyoung, and promptly burst into tears. They weren’t explosive, though, just silent, watery tears falling down from his eyes. “That’s our son,” he murmured, his voice watery to match.

Soonyoung gently placed the baby into Wonwoo’s arms and wiped away his tears. “Holy shit, this is my son,” Wonwoo cried, holding the newborn close to his chest.

Nayoung and Yebin snickered from the bed, causing both of the men to glare at them. It wasn’t that intimidating, though — especially since both of them were still crying. The sight alone caused them both to laugh even harder. Wonwoo couldn’t blame them, the new family was pretty much a mess already.

Days after, when the baby and Nayoung was released from the hospital, their friends held a welcome home party for their son. It was an intimate affair, with soft lights and gentle noises to smooth their baby’s ears. They were all surprised, with that many people, that they didn’t cause the baby too much grief.

The night was still young, though.

They all gathered into the living room, Soonyoung tucked into Wonwoo’s side as Wonwoo fed the baby with a bottle. The baby was happy, content, loved by so many people — and the Kwon-Jeons wouldn't have it any other way.

“Who cried the most?” Chan had asked, leaning against Seokmin’s legs on the carpet. “Nayoung said you both were in hysterics when he was born.”

Wonwoo and Soonyoung grinned, looking down at their little newborn with fond eyes. “We both cried enough tears to fill up Lake Eerie,” Soonyoung laughed.

“I think it was a tie,” Wonwoo nodded. “I didn’t think I’d feel this strong, honestly. I can’t even explain it.”

“It’s like… all of our happiness is now tied to this little gremlin,” Soonyoung said. Wonwoo slapped him in the shoulder for calling their child a gremlin. “If he isn’t happy… then our world crashes down.”

Wonwoo smiled. “The best part though… sharing it all with Soon.”

“I think the best part about it will be teaching him curse words and watching Wonwoo get pissed off.”

Wonwoo handed the baby to Seungcheol and started to chase his husband around the house, screaming at him not to teach their son how to say bad things while waving an empty bottle around.

“I hope I have a relationship like them one day,” Seungkwan sighed dreamily, earning a big smack from his boyfriend sitting beside him.

 

  
Honestly, Wonwoo didn’t think he would be cut out to be a father. He learned, though, that no one really was — everyone just did the best they could and learned as they went. As both of them stared at their baby, though, they knew they’d move heaven and earth to make him happy.

And that’s all that really mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thought this was an mpreg in the beginning, didn't you? Ahaha anyways
> 
> This is the end! Thanks to everyone who read. How did you like this chapter? It was my favorite :) 
> 
> twt: @scoupsnwu


End file.
